An UnHoly Alliance
by Spellspinner777
Summary: So.. Lots of death and destruction in the Under realms. what can you do except read on? Chapter four is up. Remember cookies are still available at discount price, but due to the K.R.A.P council milk has gone up. Political correctness gone mad! R&R plz
1. Prologue

To begin with I would like to say that I don't own Bullfrog, DKI or DKII or any of the characters within. I just torture and mutilate them till they do my bidding.

Mwahahaha (Evil Cackle and falls off seat)

Basically when I am in the dungeon I raise an army of warlocks for spell working, and because they whoop ass, I have never lost a game. When I get the torture chamber I have so much fun converting heroes spell casters I forget to get gold sometimes. And then I annihilate the enemy keeper(s) with bolts of lightning and splatty red things (wma… smaller maniacal laugh. The last one hurt.)

Here goes. You will now see what happens when a rebellion occurs, with an unexpected alliance. My first DK fanfic. Let's see how explosive it is.

Yours Devilishly

Spellspinner777

The lair's dank walls oozed in response to the warlocks fury.

"Pay Cut!!!! How dare He!!"

Earlier that night, as it is always night in the dungeon, the heart sent a telepathic message to every minion in the dungeon, explaining that due to the Keeper Repossession and Pain council, money was being extradited from the treasury to pay for a very expensive gambling habit, from one of the goblins. This didn't go down to well with anyone, but the warlocks being especially proud took the news exceptionally badly.

An imp, laden with gems bound for the council, scuttled by, sniggering.

"BLESS YOU CREATURE LIGHT!!!!" The mage bellowed at the dumbstruck minion, blank eyes staring past the caster.

Annoyed by his continued presence the warlock muttered a spell under his breath, forming spheres of fire at his fingers. As the flames began circling him he shot his hand out and pointed to the imp and the barrage began. It ended quicker than it started as a gaggle of purple robed men stood in the way.

"Medinius!" the 8 foot tall mage in the centre of the party hissed.

"We are all frustrated, but, there is no need to take it out on the hired help now is there?" The Head librarian had an amused look upon his face as those around him tittered in agreement.

Medinius's rage was barely contained now.

"What do you suppose we do Kalio? Leave, become good and Help people like those pitiful Heroes topside?" Emphasis was placed on "Help" and "Heroes" to the point of them forming in front of him in a venomous green colour.

"Well maybe not quite go that far. But leave? Definitely." Kalio smiled that wry smile of his and nodded. "We leave at Shadowbreak"

During the hours that followed chaos ensued. The warlocks first devised a spell to trap chickens around the ethereal space around them, kinda like an invisible backpack with enough storage for 20 chickens each.

Then they packed away as many books as they could and polished their staves.

On the way to the portal all 16 evil mages stopped by the workshop for a little visit.

The workbenches were strewn on the floor after the gusts of wind struck them and threw them to the wall. The trolls stood defensively in front of their creations, hoping to protect them from the onslaught. Blood spattered against a new boulder trap.

"Foolish trolls, interrupting our precious spell work all night long" one of the weaker warlocks cackled, crisping the little green man to a blackened lump of char.

"Okay men!" Kalio roared over the rabble of purple clad murderers. "Let's leave."

The Portals mists swirled around them in an eerie manner, engulfing them, swallowing them like a beast of the deep.


	2. The hard done by Heroes

The Lord of the Land was strutting around his castle smirking, bouncing ideas off of his court magician.

"We are almost done you blue robed idiot. MY fantastic plan to destroy that keeper and rid this realm of Evil is close the end. Now make a bunny appear."

Lazar groaned and muttered under his breath. "Yes Sire"

The wizard pulled off his hat and tugged on his white beard. As he reached into the powder blue head-gear the doors slammed open. A flourish of wings and a sparkling wand, make the knights jaw drop.

"Oh mighty Lord we need your, um, Jester for a little while as we need some magical assistance." Chouz the fairy began ranting on about needing to eradicate the library from some beastly things which eat the glue on magic books.

As she continued in this the way the wizard slinked off towards the library, thankful for the distraction. The others in the library mainly consisted of wizards and fairies although there were also a few priestesses in there as well. Monks weren't allowed in the library as they follow the "Gods" and not the forces of nature and the arcane arts which every other spell worker here does.

Lazar looked around at the robe clad researchers poring over their tomes.

"Men and women! Never again shall we be called "geeks"! Never again shall we be called bookworm, freaks and witches…"he glanced at Sinestra and mimed 'no offence' and continued the rant "… we have always been suppressed because of things those buffoons will never understand and now no longer!! Chouz has stalled the tin canned fool giving us time to escape. Our time is now!"

In the way that only fairies can do they swooped and collected as many books as they could using the realm stored in their pendants. These pendants are made of moonstone and silver, and are given to a fairy on the day the learn how to fly. This gives them a constant link to their home realm and a place to store heavy objects. This is also the source of their magic. (This has no relevance to the story; I just think it sounded quite cool in my head)

The librarians ran, all casting invisibility spells to sweep past the giants undetected.

Chouz was right in front of them. Staring blankly.


	3. A tear for a friend

Sinestra the witch spotted the signs first.

"People we have lost Chouz!" astounded invisible faces followed her gaze. "The Lord knows of our treachery and well, maybe he isn't all that stupid. He knows a control spell at least." Lazar was the next to speak.

"We avoid contact and try a cancel spell. If that doesn't work a simple heal spell might work." Sinestra nodded in agreement.

"You are free to go back if you wish but now you have seen what he would do a creature as pure as the faery what would he do to us?" Everyone looked sullen as Chouz began fluttering towards them, eyes as white as though they had rolled back into her head.

Lazar muttered, in his wispy voice. "Cancel. Now."

Wind whipped up around the party to carry their spell to the fairy. She seemed dazed but back to normal.

"Run! Flee! He knows! Your lives are compromised. He is going to se…" her eyes rolled back and she unleashed a scream worthy of freezing the blood in their bodies.

" Damn he has her again!" it was a priestess who pointed this fact out. "Should we cancel again?"

Lazar's look gave her the answer she didn't want to hear.

"Goodbye my Friend" Lazar let a single tear fall, and froze it in midair, suspending it in time. He pocketed it placing it in a newly formed Mojo bag.

Lazars staff pointed at Chouz and froze her in place. The wizards cried out an assortment of fire and ice spells while the witches created a mist to engulf the half dead fae. The last blow was dealt by the fairies who had felt their sister die before the attack. Lightning fell around Chouz melting the ice Lazar had created with its white hot intensity.

Chouz fell to the floor and lay there spread-eagled. Eyes open.

The fairies gathered around the body, wrapped her in her gossamer wings and wept. A tear of joy as her suffering had ended. A tear of sadness as she was gone.

The priestess came over and called the funeral rites, waiting for spirits to answer the call. A bright light shivered out of the dead fairy's mouth and swirled around them as if saying goodbye. They all sat down and prayed to whoever would listen. All but Lazar and Sinestra that is.

"We both know she is truly dead and that no magic can bring her back."

Lazar nodded solemnly. He had just finished embroidering the Mojo bag with a large elaborate "C".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A very BIG thankyou to Sandono for reading and reviewing. You can have a very large cookie because I like you.

Yours

Dan


	4. Mutiny

The mist receded enough for them to get used to the light without feeling any pain.

"Kalio where have you brought us?" Medinius didn't look happy.

"We are in the big wide world outside of Karenthuses dungeon."

The warlocks looked at one another, astounded. No one says the name of a keeper. Not even the imps, who are quite literally keeper spawn.

Mees, a warlock with a prominent ginger beard, motioned towards Medinius looking quite worried.

He whispered in the older mages ear, "What has he done?! If we are attacked we have no keeper protection and he is going to have the entire horde of 9th level demons on us in a minute, if he doesn't stop saying that name. What do we do?"

Medinius's bright blue eyes sparkled maliciously as an especially evil thought popped into his head like a bile demon, stuffed with chickens, exploding from one to many lightning strikes.

He was actually quite proud of himself, for thinking of the idea and the analogy.

It didn't take long for them to come up with a plan on what to do with the current situation. It was a safeguard, they were telling themselves, only to keep them alive. It couldn't go wrong.

Medinius allocated jobs to the youngest mages as it may teach them some skills that they will need for the future.

"You, collect string. You, collect lava glass." And so it went on. Still one person was oblivious to it all.

Shadowfall.

All were asleep in their makeshift lairs. All except for one.

The shadow withdrew a dark obsidian blade, crudely fashioned with string to make a handle. Creeping, sliding, and shifting.

The blade is raised, glinting in the candle light, then it strikes down with deadly precision, swift, sure. A hand grabs the blade. Eyes glowing green. A blast of light. A shadow no more.

Medinius stumbled across his lair. He wasn't expecting this to happen. Mutiny doesn't always go to plan apparently. With his golem destroyed he began to wake the others to go for plan B.

They wouldn't awaken. Charmed, he noticed. This could end up being very difficult.

"Medinius. Poor, poor Medinius do you really think assassination is the way to go? I mean come on. Why? Because you felt I was a danger to our troupe? Because you didn't like me being stronger than you? Or maybe because you knew that I was planning the same thing for you.

No matter. You always were different to the mages guild, an outcast to magic users, you were no use to us, and we just took you because it would make a bigger statement against that stupid 'keeper'. Your death will be slow and when the others wake up, the rats will have feasted on your corpse."

Medinius looked panicked. 'What to do what to do?' only once before had he begun to panic like this. Backing himself into the wall he delved into his wellspring of magic (deja vu) and summoned forth a meteor to strike his foe. It formed in front of him with a bright orange light and the heat was searing. He could imagine his skin blistering.

An eruption occurred, flying from his fingertips, straight towards Kalio with deadly speed and accuracy.

Kalio deflected the attack, striking back with a fireball of darkest black, heat rippling off of it, in the subterranean air around them, scorch marks on the wall as a gust of wind knocks it off course.

This style of fighting continued for a while, with the sleeping mages oblivious to the attempted destruction around them.

A deflected shot caught a defenceless Mees in the chest, burning a hole through his chest, with a bloody curdled scream. He collapsed in a heap, robes billowing, slowing his fall.

The warring casters stopped in shock, at the death. 16 down to 15

Medinius saw his chance and struck a simple fireball to the face.

A scream.

A pile of ashes and a wisp of smoke.

"Make that 14." Drained mentally, emotionally and physically after 4 hours of constant casting, Medinius slumped against a wall and slept, allowing his strength to return.

He was the new Head Librarian.


	5. Unconciousness

As Kalio screamed, his charm was broken prematurely, scorching the minds of the mages he was linked to, causing them to writhe on the floor, like snakes doing a twisted tango, and screaming like a scorned bean si ().

Medinius, being as exhausted as he was (well you would be too if you just fought for 6hrs straight using spells that you barely remember or haven't used since mage school), was slumped against a wall, oblivious to the mayhem ensuing around him, in a state of consciousness much like that which the heroes use while resting.

I think its called meditation. This state.

In which thoughts are processed and dreams become reality. Visions of the future are often seen, sometimes cloudy, others clearer than the gems dug up for the treasury sacks.

Dream Realm

Topside.

Medinius looked around.

"Home?"

Medinius was originally from the over-realm you see.

Scanning the area, Medinius squinted away from the light and the pale pastel shades of mist. As he did so, he became aware of movement coming through the haze, shivering, shimmering.

A boy with dusky blonde hair was walking down the street, clad in the white hempen robes of the apprentice. His father was shattered when he found his only son would rather be a… a… wizard than a knight.

Carrying a stack of leather bound books the child, no older than 12, had a beaming smile on his face. Today was his final exam. After excelling at the art of elemental usage and skin-walking he was about to pass and be welcomed into the Brotherhood of Mind, a sect of powerful wizards and sorceresses who were dedicated to the eradication of evil and corruption within magical societies. Here was a chance to learn the secrets of power and life, wisdom and death. Wizardry was one of his only companions.

Sitting in his circle of candles and incense his Exam began. To begin with he had to fight a creature of the dreaded under-realms.

His father had defeated many a keeper, supposedly trapped within a gemstone larger than a bedchamber, which glowed and pulsated with an energy unknown even to the High Archmages of Charmed Hallow. The great blue city. The darkness had always fascinated him. Maybe he would capture a keeper stone and study it.

The creature in front of him, floating in its cage unable to escape was a milky white colour and seemed to phase in and out of a state of invisibility every now and then. The apprentice began to search his lore of the underworld, mentally.

_Maps_… "No." _The history of the Warlock revolution against the Faeries of Flower Hat_… "No." _Bestiary of the Under-realms_… "No… I mean yes… I think."

"Um….. Ghosts. The undead spirits of those tortured within a chamber of evil. Contrary to common belief they cannot walk through walls etc as although they look like a mist they are incredibly solid and if trapped cannot escape. A relatively weak fiend it becomes stronger by the vampiric spell of draining. Some species are known to exhibit the ability to read minds and control another's actions. This behaviour is incredibly rare."

The wizard-to-be rattled off his knowledge regarding these apparitions until he felt encouraged enough to tackle it.

"Open the cage please. I am ready." The boy nodded towards the elderly man sitting in the corner. The Elder nodded a silent agreement and his beard followed suit. Pointing his finger at the cage, a spark as blue as his robes spread, engulfed the cage and opened the door.

The white mist formed a structure, much like that of a man, elongated, stretched and warped. Almost as though it hadn't been in a humanoid shape for such a long time that it forgot all about proportions. Red coals took pride of place in the supposed eye-sockets.

Thoughts were flying around the trainee's mind.

_Once trapped it can't move. _

"Bubbelum Frigis" ()

An orb of pale blue light formed at his fingertips, growing at an ever increasing rate becoming man-sized and launching itself towards the spectre engulfing it in a aura of ice, freezing it to the core.

A cold hand on his shoulder.

An inch of fuzzy white beard poking out of the sphere of clouded frozen moisture.

"How?" the child fell to his knees weakened by shock and panic and the creature pounced (if a ghost could pounce that is).

Taken by surprise the mini-mage screamed and cast blindly.

Dark spells were forbidden.

Dungeon

A faerie, Janeeth, fluttered her wings in distress. She was sent to go scouting. Again. On her own. Again.

"Whoa!" She heard a scream. Scratch that. A lot of screaming. And purple clad evil people rolling on the floor.

Faeries aren't the brightest of creatures, generally being quite dippy and ditsy. Or so they appear, so forgive her thinking that it was some kind of satanic, demonic, evil ritual thing, instead of it really being purple robed evil people in a great deal of pain.

She noticed, amongst the chaos, a pile of ashes, and 2 people not moving.

Wait.

The body against the wall was muttering something inaudible.

She spun mid-air and hot-winged it out of there, down the long windy imp made path. This could take a while.

Dream Realm

A coarse ripping sound overwhelmed his screams as a bright red hand pulled itself through the Ether. A scythes pole tapped on the ground and a horned head materialised out of the darkness. Diabolic pleasures played on that face. This truly was evil personified.

The ghost shrunk into the corner, evil afraid of evil? How peculiar.

The Reaper sensed the most fear from the undead being and sliced it in half using little effort, spilling ectoplasm everywhere.

Silence, as the acolyte of magic was paralyzed with fear.

"Bubbelum Frigis" A roar of Elders as 7 powder blue robed men strode into the room, anger bristling off of them as shards of a purple light.

The Reaper turned too late. 7 orbs of magic froze the abomination in place.

The Scythe fell to the stone floor with a metallic ring.

The High Elder stood in the middle of the group his Silver and Malachite chain of Office glinting menacingly. "Upon us you have brought great and diabolical evil. You foolish child"

The child was quivering in corner frightened beyond belief.

"Medinius." The tone was calmer, more subdued. "No magic on or under earth can defeat the creature you have summoned. But also we do not kill children, talented or not. I Loki of the high order banish you from all upper realm dwellings. May the Spirits have mercy on you and your soul and may the demons kill you quickly. You are exiled on grounds of breaking the threefold law and disrespecting the balance of good and evil."

The child Medinius looked up teary eyed.

"The Dungeons are your new home."

The mists around Medinius began to recede as a voice in his ear muttered

"Former foes from the land of day.

They are coming, to help you way."

The darkness surrounded the groggy mage.

Screams stopped and footfalls began.

() Bean Si (pronounced bee-ann shay) - Banshee. I believe in using the Gaelic names for these creatures. Its my thing. Some thing to do with being Irish.

() Bubbelum Frigis. - Frozen Bubble in faux pseudo-latin. lol. I have a whole load of them, solis orbis, for instance lol.

Thank you to my American friend Kyle for helping me to Beta read this. And also to my friend Katherine, who although doesn't really like this fandom is very helpful and encouraging in my stories. Have a double choc chip cookie on the house (Well...page.) both of you.

What do you think? there is more to come but I think that this was quite long winded. So apologies to those who read it.


End file.
